dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Xz
Dragonball Xz (Also known as Dragonball Extreme Zero) takes place after Omega Shenron is defeated. Everything afterwards happens in an alternate timeline. The clean version can be found here: Dragonball Xz: Cut Version. Sagas dark TRUNKS Saga After recovering the seven Earth Dragonballs from the Shadow Dragons, Trunks takes the honor of taking them back to the Lookout. On his way, he is possessed by Black Smoke Shenron and turns into dark TRUNKS. * The Darkness Awakens * Evil By a New Name * Lookout Covered By a Dark Cloud * Four Super Saiyans - dark TRUNKS is Toast * Super Saiyan 2 is Not Enough - Is Earth Finished? * Super Saiyan 3 Goku Versus dark TRUNKS * dark TRUNKS Escapes - Moment of Peace * The Debate - To Kill or to Save? * The Hunt for dark TRUNKS * Round 2 - Super Saiyan 3 Isn't Alone This Time * dark TRUNKS Defeated * Not So Fast, Goku - dark TRUNKS Can Transform Too?! * Super Dark Saiyan * Right Back At Ya' - The Power of Dark Copy * The Ultimate Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 4 * Fusion Ha! - Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Versus Super Dark Saiyan dark TRUNKS * The Super Dark Saiyan Defeated * Training Time - Gohan Versus Goten * dark TRUNKS Interrupts the Session * Bros Combo - Gohanten * Brothers Defeated - Vegeta's Next * Vegeta's Down - Goku's Here to Save the Day * Goku Can't Win Alone - What Will He Do? * Super Saiyan 5 Goku * Dark Copy - Limitless Potential?! * The Power of a Super Dark Saiyan 5 * Escape to the Afterlife! * Training in the Afterlife - Bardock's Watchful Eye * Return to Earth, Saiyans! * dark FIVE - History Repeats Itself * Can The dark FIVE Be Stopped? * 5 Super Saiyan 5's * Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta and Super Saiyan 5 Gohanten * Time's Up! * Kill Count Rises - Super Dark Saiyan 5 dark TRUNKS Begins the Hunt * Losing a Father Once More - Goku Finally Snaps * What?! Super Saiyan SIX?! * The Dark Copy Fails * Out of Control Transforming - Super Saiyan 7 Goku * One Last Trick Up His Sleeve - dark DARK TRUNKS * Level Playing Field - Goku Ascends Once Again * dark DARK TRUNKS VS Super Saiyan EIGHT Goku * The Black Smoke Clears to be continued Movies Dragonball Xz: The Legend of the Red Star Dragonballs is a movie that takes place immediately after the dark TRUNKS Saga. Many years in the making, Dragonball Xz: The Legend of the Red Star Dragonballs is finally here. It involves the Z-Fighters and Piccolo traveling across the universe to find the original Dragonballs, the Red Star Dragonballs. But they aren't without their own share of difficulties. Old enemies return. New enemies appear. And an evil in the heart of it all, pulling every string. All to bring Goku out of his coma. Video Games Dragonball Xz: Dark Smog Dragonball Xz: Dark Smog is a video game tie-in for the dark TRUNKS Saga and is the first video game for Dragonball Xz. It is the fourth game in the Legacy of Goku line, following Buu's Fury. It covers the entire plot of the dark TRUNKS Saga from dark TRUNKS' birth to the currently withheld conclusion coming out soon. It will feature all five Saiyans as playable characters, each unlocked as the story progresses. Characters Good Guys * Goku * Gohan * Goten * Vegeta * Bardock * Fusions ** Gogeta (Goku + Vegeta) ** Gohanten (Gohan + Goten) more to be added Bad Guys * Black Smoke Shenron * dark TRUNKS ** dark DARK TRUNKS * dark FIVE ** dark FREEZA ** dark CELL ** dark BUU ** dark BEBI ** dark OMEGA SHENRON * Jeice * Succubus 18 * Oolong more to be added Minor Characters * Trunks * Dende * Popo * Bulma * Shenron * Old Kai * Kabitokai * Moori * Poruna * Piccolo